1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge storing toner.
2. Related Art
As a toner cartridge used in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer and the like adopting an electrophotographic system, there has been used a toner cartridge configured so that a feeding developer in a container is supplied to a developing device at a predetermined timing and simultaneously a waste developer including a carrier and the like which are used and deteriorated in the developing process is recovered.